pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Latios
Latios es un Pokémon legendario de tipo dragón/psíquico que forma dúo con Latias. Fue introducido en la tercera generación de videojuegos Pokémon. Es un Pokémon adelantado. Por su forma de captura en los videojuegos, es un Pokémon errante. Etimología Su nombre viene del latín lateo (oculto), con el sufijo ''-os'' que indica que es masculino. Biología Latios tiene la habilidad de hacer que el rival vea algo que él ha visto o imaginado. Latios sólo le abre el corazón a entrenadores compasivos y a la hora de volar pliega las patas delanteras para minimizar la resistencia al aire y si repliega las alas puede llegar a una velocidad de 300 km/h. También es capaz de respirar bajo el agua y bucear con bastante facilidad. Es muy inteligente, capaz de entender el lenguaje humano y hablarlo por telepatía, también puede adaptar la forma humana. Al igual que Latias se puede hacer invisible gracias a un plumón especial que permite refractar la luz a su antojo, y tiene la habilidad "Visión compartida" que le permite ver lo que Latias ve. Puede usar poderes psíquicos muy potentes, como su poderoso resplandor (su ataque característico), pero prefiere usar su fuerza para luchar contra sus rivales. A pesar de ser un dragón, Latios es incapaz de exhalar fuego por su boca. Sin embargo, puede lanzar ataques como trueno, ventisca o terremoto. Se caracteriza por ser un Pokémon amistoso con las personas que conoce, sin embargo cuando hay peligro no duda ni en un momento en atacar al responsable de provocarlo. Diferencia de género Evolución Latios no tiene evolución ni preevolución, ya que es un Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización | esmeralda = * Salvaje, Pokémon errante:Tras derrotar al Alto Mando, en tu casa (en Villa Raíz) mamá estará viendo un programa en la televisión y te preguntará de qué color era el Pokémon que ha salido en televisión. Si respondes azul Latios aparecerá salvaje por la hierba y haciendo Surf en las rutas de Hoenn (de la misma forma que en Rubí), al nivel 40; si respondes rojo Latios aparecerá en Isla del Sur, al nivel 50 (se necesita el Ticket Eón para viajar a Isla del Sur), y lleva equipado el objeto Rocío bondad. | rojofuego = * Intercambiar: de Rubí, Zafiro o Esmeralda. | verdehoja = rojofuego | diamante = * Parque Compi: de Rubí, Zafiro o Esmeralda. * Intercambiar: de Plata SoulSilver. | perla = diamante | platino= diamante | oro heartgold = * Intercambiar: de Plata SoulSilver. * Parque Compi: de Rubí, Zafiro o Esmeralda. * ' Especial': Evento Wi-Fi Se reparte el Misticristal mediante el Regalo Misterioso desde el 31 de julio del 2010 al 27 de agosto del 2010, en España y América. Este cristal se activará en el Museo de la Ciencia de Ciudad Plateada, lo que permitirá la captura de este Pokémon en cada versión. | plata soulsilver = * Especial: Aparecerá de forma salvaje por las rutas de Kanto tras haber conseguido la Pokédex Nacional y haber hablado con Máximo Peñas al salir del Club de Fans de Pokémon de ciudad Carmín. Al nivel 35. * Parque Compi: de Rubí, Zafiro o Esmeralda. |negro=*'PokéTransfer': Transferir desde Pokémon Diamante, Perla, Platino, Oro HeartGold o Plata Soul Silver. |blanco=negro }} Captura Latios es un Pokémon bastante complicado de capturar, ya que desde la primera vez que surge de forma salvaje huye al siguiente turno. La mejor manera de atraparlo es tener algún Pokémon con bloqueo o mal de ojo, que es un movimiento que impide que los Pokémon escapen, pero también puede ser capturado usando la master ball (puesto que es la única ball que nunca falla). Si posees algún Wynaut ó Wobbuffet, gracias a su Habilidad Sombratrampa Latios no podrá huir por más que quiera y se verá obligado a combatir, así que podrás debilitarlo, paralizarlo o dormirlo para facilitar su captura. Al moverte de ciudad o ruta o usar vuelo, el Pokémon se moverá de sitio. Teniendo en cuenta esto, es una buena idea poner como primer pokémon a uno que esté al mismo nivel que el Latios y usar un repelente, lo que quiere decir que si entras de nuevo en la zona de hierba alta, solo los Pokémon que estén al mismo o nivel superior que el tuyo aparecerán; si sale algún Pokémon, es seguro casi al 100% que será Latios o Latias (dependiendo del juego). Para encontrarlo sin tanta dificultad, guarda el juego en cualquier área que pueda aparecer (si ya lo has avistado será más fácil), miras la Pokédex y miras el área en el que se encuentra, reinicias el juego y repites el procedimiento anterior hasta que aparezca en el área en el que estés; entonces, lo buscas hasta que lo encuentres. Otros videojuegos Movimientos Latios puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Latios puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Latios es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Latios no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Latios son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Latios: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas. Aparece volando junto a Latias.}} En los videojuegos * thumb|Latios en [[Pokémon Ranger: Trazos de Luz.]] thumb|Glifo Ranger de Latios. En Pokémon Ranger: Trazos de Luz Latios se irá a Isla Sikulele si encuentras los cinco monolitos de Juguema pero después se escapará al cielo y tendrás que alcanzarlo y capturarlo para poder llegar a Isla Lámpagos y impedir que los Pokémon Nappers despierten a Zapdos. Es uno de los Pokémon a los cuales puedes llamar mediante el Glifo Ranger. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece dentro de las Pokéball. Al salir de una de ellas, llamará a Latias y ambos recorrerán toda la pantalla usando Ala de Acero. También aparece como trofeo y como pegatina. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): Eon Pokémon. There are only female Latias and only male Latios. If they sense the presence of a human or an enemy, they will generally use the light-bending trait of their down coats to make themselves invisible. They use telepathy to speak to companions. They travel in herds, but even so, they are rarely seen. They're a combination of Dragon and Psychic types. ** (En español): Pokémon Eon. Solo hay Latias hembras y solo Latios machos. Si sienten la presencia de un humano o enemigo, ellos generalmente usarán el don de sus colas para doblar la luz y volverse invisibles. Usan telepatía para hablar a sus acompañantes. Viajan juntos, pero incluso así, rara vez son vistos. Son una combinación de los tipos Psíquico y Dragón. Latias y Latios SSBB.jpg|Latios y Latias en Brawl. Trofeo Latios y Latias SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Latios y Latias en Brawl. En el TCG Curiosidades * En la película Héroes Pokémon junto con Latias usa una habilidad llamada visión compartida. * En todas las apariciones de Latios relacionadas con el anime se ha mostrado que Latios tiene en la espalda una linea de plumaje blanco parecida a la de Latias, sin embargo en los videojuegos este plumaje no existe dando en su lugar a un pequeño alargamiento de este color en su espalda con una terminación en forma de V. * En el juego de Pokémon Ranger, a veces ataca lanzando esferas luminosas a gran velocidad, pero, fijándose bien, forma justamente su Glifo. * Se Dice Que Latios Es Incapaz De Exhalar Fuego Por La Boca, Pero A Pesar De Esto, Puede Aprender Dragoaliento Al Nivel 20. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Latios * Francés: Latios Véase también * Latias * Pokémon Eón * Gira Ticket Eón * Misticristal Categoría:Pokémon legendarios